


The Sun Also Rises

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Books, Cabin, Coffee, Cuddles, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malec, Vacation, after 2x20, light sprinkling of angst, sunrise, that pic matt posted of his bare chest?, yeah... that's what started this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: The rift is closed, Valentine and Jonathan are dead. Magnus and Alec have reconciled and decided to take a much needed vacation. So they rented a cabin in the mountains.





	The Sun Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started when Matt posted that picture of his bare torso looking out over the mountains.
> 
> **The book mentioned in this story is The Red Badge of Courage, by Stephen Crane. Here is the basic plot:
> 
> As boys, men often have romantic and idealized visions of war. The reality of war, though, is hard and brutal. In order to survive and thrive in war, a man must transform himself into something bigger. The Red Badge of Courage follows a teenager’s enlistment into the Union Army during the Civil War. He enlists with dreams of glory, but soon those dreams are replaced with doubt and fear. In the end, the young protagonist digs deep and finds the courage and confidence he needs to be a successful soldier.

The sun shone warm on his skin. Pale pink and yellow tones filling the room as he blinked at the sunrise peaking over the mountain, miles beyond their cabin. The clock on the night stand displayed 6:15 am. Magnus hummed in disapproval, rolling over to wrap his arm around his lover. The red satin sheets were cold and empty. There had been too many mornings spent waking up to an empty bed recently and the familiar pang of guilt radiated through his chest. He sat up, glancing around the too quiet room as he took a steadying breath. If Alec left him, he deserved it. He walked towards the window, taking in the sunrise, though it would be much more enjoyable if he hadn’t felt so alone. Dropping his head, he noticed that he was still naked. Magnus smiled fondly to himself as he remembered their night full of love and tenderness, passion and fire. Their declarations of loving coming out in whispers and moans.

“You’re being ridiculous Bane. He loves you.” He reasoned with himself as he pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and headed to the kitchen.

The air was filled with the scent of coffee. Magnus took a deep breath, inhaling the bold aroma of Alec’s favorite french blend with dark chocolate undertones. _He’s still here_ , he thought. Pouring himself a mug and skipping the creamer in favor of spending those extra seconds looking for Alec, he made his way to the living room.

The room was small with just a love seat, coffee table and a large bookshelf stocked full of old books, but no Alec. Magnus remembered how Alec’s face lit up yesterday as he scanned its contents. He had picked one of his childhood favorites, _The Red Badge of Courage_ and sat down on the couch, motioning for Magnus to join him. He laid Alec’s head in his lap, carding his fingers through his hair while Alec read some of the book to him. They sat like that for hours. The light shifted in the room as the sun began to rise more above the mountain, pulling him from his memories. He decided to head outside to take in the last of the sunrise.

Magnus opened the door leading to the back of the cabin and dropped his mug. A shattering sound echoed through the mountains. The view was breathtaking. There he was, standing at the edge of the cliff looking out at the display of colors cast over the mountains from the rising sun. His hat was backwards, covering a messy mop of hair. Black, soft basketball shorts hung low on his hips, boxers just barely peaking out above the waistband. The mud stuck to Alec’s shoes told him that he had been out for a run, his labored breathing the giveaway that he only recently returned. Magnus took in his bare torso, muscled biceps and pecs. His chest hair exhibiting Alec’s masculinity. Sweat glistened on his heated skin, despite the snow topped mountains contrasting behind him.

 

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” Alec asked as he took a sip from his mug.

“The best I’ve ever seen.” Magnus replied in a breathless daze, walking to his shadowhunter.

“Magnus, you’re not even looking at the sunrise.” Alec teased, reaching up to turn Magnus’ face toward the view.

Magnus whipped his head back to Alec. “ _You_ are the only view I want to look at.”

 

Alec stared down at Magnus with that lopsided smile that always sent his heart soaring. Long muscular arms wrapped around his back as Alec pulled him into a tight embrace. He was sweaty and Magnus couldn’t have cared less. This was exactly where he wanted to be, needed to be.

 

Alec brushed Magnus’ messy hair to the side and kissed his forehead. “No make-up?”

“When I woke up to an empty bed, I thought you left.” Magnus whispered, tightening the grip he had around his boyfriend. “I just wanted to find you,”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Alec echoed the words Magnus had said to him during their last battle.

 

Magnus stared into Alec’s hazel eyes. They both had wasted so much time getting in their own way. Making mistakes, pushing each other away and making brash decisions. When Alec asked if they could talk at the party, Magnus was sure he had lost him. Yet here they were, in true love's embrace, as if they were the only two people in the world and Magnus was never going to let go again.

 

“You were right Alexander.” Magnus said before placing a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips.

“About what?” Alec squinted an eye.

“You and me, we always seem to find our way back to each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on tumblr and twitter @ damnyoudaddario
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading <3


End file.
